


Overwhelming Absenses

by Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard/pseuds/Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't even a dream, it was just a hallucination of bliss that was soon to be dampened by the poor reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Absenses

Rain was thundering on every rooftop in London, causing a rather dreary setting. However cold it was, didn't matter to the boys of Baker Street. They both had retreated to one of the bedrooms of the flat, encased by the thick duvet and blankets along with the other's arms. 

Sherlock and John were both bare from the waist up, pressing in close to one another to savor each other's heat and unique scents. They were both silent, content to be in each other's arms, to find a peace in their hearts. There was an old ache among John's chest, the fluttering of giddy feelings. They always seemed to arise around the long stretch of pale flesh he got to call a flat mate. 

Neither of them knew what they were to one another; flatmates seemed the easiest term, but it was obvious something more was there. No one was willing to point it out, they just continued with what actions felt right.

Everything about Sherlock made John comfortable, and happy. He tilted his head forward to press his nose against the soft skin of Sherlock's forehead, pressing a faint kiss there. It was nice. Everything felt in place, and John would be damned if he moved a muscle. 

There was a soft hum emitted from the taller, his intense grey eyes softening as they caught on to John's. He smiled, just soft and gentle. His whole face glowed, his expression was thick with that of love, and John felt his heart throb; that smile was only for him too see. He drew his fingers along those lovely shaped cheekbones of the detective's. There were no words needed for a simple 'I love you' to be spoken between them. 

It seemed almost unreal, this moment. John didn't question the calm and peace of their huddle together in Sherlock's bed, he just spoiled himself on the feeling of utter bliss. 

They lay there, bodies entwined, for several hours it seemed. It was easy to waste time cozied up, just enjoying the presence of the other. Sometimes it was just silence, soft sounds of life. Then sometimes they'd give each other soft touch, brushing fingertips along the other's skin. There were a few kisses in innocent spots; forehead, cheek, and tip of then nose. John found joy in distributing the kisses, the quiet little noises Sherlock would make. Hums and happy sighs. 

Sherlock drew faint patterns across John's chest with his articulate finger tips, sometimes circles or random curved lines, even words. He ventured further with more dare, pressing soft careful kisses to various spots along John's face and neck - more pressure and places more intimate. John was obliged to return them with pleasure, wrapping himself up in the soft ministrations; the warm cocoon of unspoken emotions and tenderness.

"You're warm." Sherlock was the first to break their comfortable silence, subconsciously observing his flat mate.

"Yes, good thing too." John smiled, finding his fingers trapped within the soft curls protecting Sherlock's precious skull. His fingers carded carefully through the silky locks. "You're cold, you need me. To warm you up."

Sherlock blinked slowly and he seemed to be upset about something, his face drawing tight, the corners of his mouth turning down, but the expression soon vanished. "You are needed for many other things, John." It was like a thought that had accidentally slipped from his lips naturally. He drew his palm down along John's abdomen, causing the other man to push closer to him, lifting a hand to caress his jaw.

"Like what?" He questioned with bright light to his aging eyes, this thumb stroking over his cheek. The detective was quiet, reconsidering what he'd just said before delving back into his mind, his face becoming blank. 

"Many other things." Was Sherlock's only answer before he nestled his head against John's good shoulder, hiding his face close against his neck.

They didn't speak again after that, John eventually drifted off from the lull of rain drops and Sherlock's steady, comforting breaths puffing warmly against his neck. 

He woke again to a rather overbearing silence. The rain had stopped falling down on to the streets of London and the only breathing that could be heard was his own. He jostled himself out of his tired state to blink the sleep from his eyes and scan around the bedroom. Sherlock's bedroom. His mind was still in a sort of fuzz, trying to register his situation before he'd fallen asleep. Then he slowly came back to himself; Sherlock in his arms, kisses, and warmth. 

Sherlock beside him in bed. In his arms, except.. 

The sheets beside him weren't rumpled, and were empty. It wouldn't make sense, the lack of evidence of a former body there; except it did. 

"Oh." It was single,  deflated breath, tumbling from his mouth. 

Sherlock was gone, and not for tea or an experiment. 

_Gone._


End file.
